Automobile windows allow vehicle occupants to view the environment outside the vehicle, and also admit light into the interior of the vehicle. In a typical manufacturing process for automobile windows, a flat glass panel is heated and shaped, such as by applying pressure to the glass panel. Individual windows are then installed in the vehicle, typically separated from one another by body panels or trim structures.